


OPAL

by Just_a_bit_Yangry



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_bit_Yangry/pseuds/Just_a_bit_Yangry
Summary: Onyx Kohle, Persimmon du Sang, Asper Birch and Laurel Palmiere beat back a horde of Grimm that have overtaken a village on the outskirts of Vale.
Kudos: 2





	OPAL

IN A SMALL VILLAGE OUTSIDE THE KINGDOM OF VALE.

The village was lost. The people had been evacuated before the worst of the Grimm had arrived, but there would be no recovering their homes, their farmland. 

But the Grimm would advance no further... Team OPAL would take care of that. 

Howls and snarls were heard below them as the airship brought them into position. The stern face of Onyx Kohle stared down at the ruined buildings and the beasts that had done the damage. A loud, shrill *caw* echoed through the skies as in the distance. A massive winged creature was bearing down on the village. 

The lean, dark-haired leader looks to the other boy on the airship: the big, beefy ginger looking a bit intimidated. 

"Percy." Onyx says, addressing Persimmon du Sang by his preferred nickname. "You and Asper get down there. Clear out the Creeps and Beowolves. Stick together and you'll both be fine." 

Percy's dark brown eyes look over at the smallest member of their team. The petite, fluffy-tailed lemur faunus flashes him a grin. "Come on, big guy! We got this!" 

Percy gives her a grin and a nod. "Let's give 'em hell, Asper!" He takes his bulky, bladed shotgun off his back, wielding the inelegant weapon in one hand as his red-armored form leaps from the airship. 

He lands in a cluster of Grimm, and as his feet meet the ground and his semblance activates, a shockwave surrounds him, cracking the pavement and sending a few shambling Creeps flying into walls and windows. 

Asper follows him with a gleeful cheer, pirrouetting through the air and landing in a graceful three-point stance. As the Grimm start to recover from Percy's impactful arrival, Asper begins to dart around with blinding speed, the hooked blade of her agile Bitter Fang slicing into throats, eyes, and maws as she uses the ruined environment as a jungle gym. 

Percy starts to blast away with his shotgun, one fire dust shell more than enough to destroy each of the small, swarming Grimm. 

Back on the airship, Laurel Palmiere, the dark-skinned, blindfolded Deer faunus rests a hand on Onyx's shoulder. "What about us, tough guy?" She asks, though her tone indicated she already knew the answer. 

"We're staying in the airship. And moving forward to intercept that Nevermore." Onyx looks up at the massive bird looming in the distance, purpose in his dark blue eyes. "I'm taking that thing down." 

As the airship started towards the approaching Nevermore, Asper and Percy kept clearing the Grimm in the streets. A pair or Beowolves descended on Asper. The first to come at her lunged, hoping to pin her down, but in a split second she was in the air above it, hanging by her prehensile tail from a street light. The blade of Bitter Fang folds back, and an ice round catches the confused beast right between the eyes. Dropping from the light and aiming both feet downwards, a stomp shattered the frozen face of the Grimm. 

The second one was on her now, and she barely avoided getting a faceful of fangs. She weaves to the side, and back, spins around the beast, dodging and weaving as it slashes at her with its terrible claws. With each dodge her crooked blade finds its mark, taking chunks out of its bone armor. It lunges forward at her, and she throws the curved dagger, the hilt smashing against its nose and sending it back a few steps. With a lightning fast backflip, she catches the hilt of her dagger with the tip of her dexterous tail, and like a scorpion's stinger she lashes out, bisecting the grim from sternum to forehead before it starts to disintegrate. 

In stark contrast to Asper's lightning fast dodges was Percy, who had a Creep biting into each arm, hanging on as he kept firing at their companions with his shotgun, Chunk. The teeth were trying to dig in, but the dark orange of his aura was holding them back, boosted to the max by his firm stance with both feet on the ground. As an Ursa began barrelling towards him, he decided the Creeps had been an annoyance for long enough. Bringing his arms together he smacks the Grimm against one another, flipping a switch on Chunk's side to rotate the barrel and switch it to axe mode. Without a moment's hesitation he chops at the Grimm on his left arm, impacting his own bolstered aura, before looking down and simply headbutting the one latched onto his right arm. 

The massive Ursa roared as it bore down on him, raising both massive paws and swinging them downwards at him. 

A slight shift of his feet. A cocky grin. He solidifies his stance, and just stands in place, taking the full impact of the gigantic beast slamming down on him. The impact was enough to shake the ground. 

But it was not enough to shake Percy. One hand was bunched in the fur of the beast's neck, the other clutching Chunk, the thick axe blade buried in the other side of the Ursa's neck. He almost swore he saw fear in its eyes. 

Percy pulled the trigger, and the kickback of the powerful weapon wrenched the axe blade forward, digging the blade in further, and with his grip on the Grimm's fur he *rips* with all his might, half cutting, half tearing off the head of the Ursa as it turns to ash around him. 

Asper and Percy both grinned at each other as they prepared for the next wave. Creeps were coming at them from all sides. 

"Socotra?" Percy asks Asper with a knowing smirk on his face. 

Asper simply lets out her best attempt at maniacal laughter, which--coming from a petite lemur faunus--was more adorable than anything else. 

As the horde comes at them, Percy widens his stance, switching Chunk back into its shotgun mode. Asper suddenly climbs up on the brawny ginger's shoulder, and her tail wraps around the bicep of his left arm. 

Holding Chunk in his right arm and Asper in his left, Percy starts to rotate back and forth, his feet still planted, enhancing his strength and making him immovable. He fires off fiery rounds from his shotgun, incinerating the swarming Grimm as the approached, and using Percy's bicep as an anchor for her tail, Laurel practically lets him swing her as she lashes out with slashes, stabs, and occasional pistol rounds, her own semblance keeping her balance perfect and her aim true. The two laugh gleefully as they execute their favorite team maneuver, shredding through the horde that was attempting to advance on them. 

Back in the airship, Laurel's keen deer ears twitch as she hears laughter. "Those two are doing Socotra again, aren't they?" She says with a smirk. 

Onyx sighs and rolls his eyes. "Wouldn't surprise me." He tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't help cracking a smile at the thought of those two and their ridiculous team attack. 

The airship's pilot brings them closer to the side of town that the Nevermore was approaching from. 

"Get us level with it." Onyx says, reaching back and pulling his massive, ebony greatsword off the straps on his back. "Make it come right towards us." 

Laurel's ears twitch again, her brow furrowing above her pale green blindfold. "There are Griffons too. Two of them." She reports. "Guessing I'm taking care of those." 

"It'd be appreciated." Onyx says, "Hopefully fast enough that you can play me a song." 

With that, the two turn to face out the open door of the airship. The Nevermore was still about a mile off, but the massive bird was bearing down on them fast. That mile would be covered in less than a minute. 

Onyx took a knee, his left hand holding the hilt of his mighty sword Stoneheart, the flat edge of the blade resting on his outstretched right arm as he aims the tip at the Nevermore's head. One eye closed, like a sniper lining up a shot. The blue iris of his one open eye turns yellow, the middle of it narrowing to a slit. His muscles coil and tighten, a viper preparing to strike. 

Laurel takes slow, steady breaths, listening to the screeching calls of the two smaller flying Grimm that were flanking the Nevermore on either side. Her eyes were useless, but her ears were not. She trained in on the first one, and raised her staff. A twist of the center of it, and the ends of the hollow shaft slide open, a dart locking in place. She raises one end to her pursed lips. Waits one, two, three seconds, and blows. 

The gravity dust at the tip of the dart ensured it didn't descend or arc. It flew straight on the path she'd send it on. The lightning dust at the back of it was ignited by the friction of the bristles whipping in the wind, and it shot forward faster than a bullet. 

The dart left a clean hole in the neck of the first Griffon, and it screeched as it turned to ash in the middle of its plummet. 

Another twist. A second dart locks in place, and she lines up with her second target. 

Meanwhile Onyx keeps his focus on his own target. His yellow, reptilian eye staring into the beady red of the Nevermore. He could feel the connection forming. He sensed the way each muscle coiled and released to allow the mighty beast to flap its wings. How it soared with such incredible speed, hurdling through the air towards its prey. 

But Onyx was not prey. Onyx was a Huntsman. 

Laurel looses a second dart, and the second Griffon falls. She presses a few switches on her staff, and it collapses to half its size... it transforms into a flute. She raises it to her lips, and plays a serene, soothing tune. 

She imbues the tones with the confidence she has in her leader. The faith that she shares with her team... her family. In themselves and in each other. And as the serenade reaches the ears of the three people she holds most dear, their focus tightens, their fighting spirit is enkindled with a brilliant flame. 

It's all Onyx needs to pin his prey down. He feels each muscle in the massive bird coil as they prepare to flap those powerful wings again. The strength, the power rippling through the Grimm with each movement. 

But its movements lose their power. Its flight starts to falter as all its momentum, its agility and strength is suddenly sapped away. Onyx takes a deep breath as all that power is bottled up in his lean, toned form. 

The viper is coiled. 

The viper strikes. 

Onyx pushes off with such force that the airship is rocked. His blade pointed for the Nevermore's neck as its faltering flight leads it downwards. Like a streak of ebon lightning his blade finds its mark, and the Nevermore screeches as the massive sword plunges into its neck, right below the skull. The force of Onyx's impact quickens its descent, and with a thunderous *boom* the creature crashes down only a few yards from the outskirts of the village. 

Still atop the thrashing creature's head, Onyx shifts his grip on the blade's hilt. A pull of a lever, and there are two grips instead of one. The Nevermore screeches as the blade embedded in its neck splits down the middle, and Onyx roars as he *rips* the two blades violently out of the sides of the Nevermore's neck. 

The head is severed, and Onyx falls as the beast turns to ash beneath him. 

He lands on one knee, his two pitch black blades at his sides as silence falls over the abandoned village. As he rises and turns, he sees Asper and Percy only a few feet away, staring at him in awe. 

"That... was... AWESOME!" Asper says, pumping her fist in the air. 

Onyx chuckles as he attaches Stoneheart's blades together again and slings the greatsword onto his back. "Come on Asper, it's not like that was a first or anything." He starts to walk towards the airship, which was in the process of landing, and Percy claps him on the shoulder with a nod of respect as they all walk back together. 

"Well, that sounded dramatic." Laurel says with a smirk as her teammates join her on the ship. "Let's head home. I've had enough of this craziness for one day." 

"I hear that." Percy says with a laugh. "I need a nap." 

The four all look down at the village as the airship turns, happy to have come out of this with a bittersweet victory. The village was ruined, but the horde of Grimm had been destroyed. 

The most important thing was that they'd all made it through together. And now they could head home, and get some rest at Beacon.


End file.
